Needing you
by anime666
Summary: Eliza lockheart not related to gildrot lockhart had a problem. She is going to be forced to take the dark mark. will anyone be able to help her? how about her long time crush Draco malfoy? DracoxOC Draco OOC but its better than it sounds. M for lemon
1. the Problem discovered

Eliza sat staring into her food, not quite sure she could eat even if she tried. She had just recieved an Owl from her aunt saying that her precious lord, and she thought the word with a particular menice, needed more followers soon. She had been able to avoid her aunt for a month now but didn't know how much longer she could hold out. She absent mindedly played with her food while trying to think of a solution.  
It wasn't as if she could ask for outside help, for her aunt was still family and unlike her, she was loyal. Eliza felt tears swell behind her eyes because she knew she was doomed, The only thing that could possibly stop her aunt from having her marked would be id she disowned her. And the only way she would consider that is if Eliza was able to find a boyfriend. Her aunt was repulsed by men since her father had chosen her mother.  
She had considered lying to her aunt but..she had no proof. So here she was, back at the begining. She wouldn't belong or serve anyone if it was up to her. the one thing she dreaded was that the only way out of it seems to be permanent way out....  
Draco entered the Brass Hall in a good mood. He wasn't sure why, but he was jubilant. As he was moving towards the Magid table, he caught sight of Eliza in her white robes. He smiled as one shoulder of his royal purple robes fell down his arm. He paid it no attention as he almost skipped ("Wow, Draco is actually walking!" Whispers went around the room with giggles following.) over to Sara. At her sad face, Draco paused. He dropped into a seat across from her but didn't grab any food. "Hey, Eliza. What's wrong?" He asked, softly.

Eliza jumped at his touch. 'great' she thoght. she had been secretly crushhing on him since they had first met but she was sure he didn't like her anymore than just a friend. She looked up at him and blinked away whatever tears that had accumulated on her long lashes. "Hey Eliza, what's wrong?" he asked sounding concerned. She had to stop herself from telling him everything, no she couldn't trouble him with this.  
"nothing, Every thing is the same as always." she said trying her hardest to make sure that she sounded like she always did. How could she leave everything behind when she had so many things she loved...like the blonde infront of her.  
She felt her cheeks flare when she noticed that part of his robes had fallen off his shoulder and down his arm. She wanted to look away but couldn't bring herself to do that small act. Eventually she found her voice and broke the stare she had been keeping on his arm.  
"uhm, hey, We get it, your hot but you don't need to show off for the whole school." she said pointing at his exposed arm. She felt a laugh build up where she thought she could never find one and she gave him a lop sided grin. "what fair maiden has the pleasure of seeing that skin?" she asked with a smile while secretly she felt as if she was poising the knife above her own head. did she really need to know? No, she didn't. Would it hurt to know? most likely. Was it worth it? probably not. But she asked anyway because thats how she was. completely hopeless

. Draco frowned, knowing she was lying. But he shouldn't read her mind. A little peek without her knowing wouldn't hurt, would it? She was a third year. Everyone knew Magids could read minds. One peek couldn't hurt. And then, he realized it could. He looked down at his arm, glad she had changed the subject, so she wouldn't know he had looked into her mind. That's when he realized that his robes had dragged his shirt down his arm, too. He smirked, tugging the black cloth back up his arm as the purple stayed around his elbow. "Many ladies have seen my skin, and not all were fair maiden. However, none are allowed to my bed, if that's what you mean. I have no fair maiden at the moment." He smiled.

Eliza couldnt help but let out a sight of relief at that. It seemed the fates were on her side on this paticular aspect of her life. She couldn't help but feel exaughsted, well she hadn't slept since she recieved the letter, about 2 days ago. She knew she looked like crap but she couldnt bring herself to care. She looked up at Draco with tried eyes and covered her mouth at the yawn that she couldn't repress any longer. "sorry." she whispered and pushed her food away, desiding she couldnt eat anything anyway so what was the point of trying.  
"and why's that?" she asked, her voice taking a heavy tone, like that of a todler refuseing to go to bed even though they are tired. "I would figure you would have atleast one special girl to complement your guy-ish charms" She grinned, forcing conversation.

Draco watched Eliza for a long moment. He shrugged. "After I... lost my last girlfriend, I haven't found anyone special. I'm not as... welcoming as I used to be. Although my fanclub wont leave me alone, my powers restrict them from going into my room at any time and from bothering me too much."

Draco glanced down at the food and suddenly wasn't hungry. He swallowed. "Sara, did you know my father was a Death Eater?" He asked, still looking down at the table. "It seems silly to ask, but I know some people don't know. Anyway, he wanted me to be a Death Eater. If I had refused, he would've killed me. Or worse." He shrugged. "I felt helpless. I was defenseless against him..."

Draco trailed off, clearing his throat. "Eliza, nothing is set in stone. Did you know that? Not even death." His stomach clenched slightly. He looked up at her. "I can tell something's wrong. All I want is to help. Please, tell me what's wrong." He swallowed. "No one, and nothing will hurt you. I promise, and I'm sure we can keep that promise."  
Eliza groaned and ran her fingers through her hair and tried to stay calm, she knew he could just read her mind if he wanted but she trusted him not to. All she did was nod at the information he was giving her. She could see it was bothering him and felt a wave of guilt wash over her because it was her fault.  
"I know Dray," She said and looked anywhere else but at the table. It was eerie that he brought up that particular subject that plauged her mind, maybe he had read her mind. she calmed herself, saying he wouldnt do something like that. "believe it or not, my aunt knew your father pretty well." she sighed. Eliza knew she couldn't say that she was destined to become a deatheather in front of the whole school, but at the same time she also wanted to tell him very badly. Just having someone know might help when it came to her sanity.  
Then she noticed that he wasn't hungry and she felt like she had done something horrible. "oh dray, I'm sorry I had to bother you..you should eat." she said and pushed some food over to him. She supposed that the serious subject had gotten rid of his appatite. "but..." she let ut a deep breath and looked down, If he wanted to now he could..she just wouldn't say it. "If you really want to know..you could read my mind" she whispered so only he could here her.

Draco watched her. "Your aunt knew my father?" He asked, curiously. At he notion that he should eat, his expression turned cold. "I'm not hungry." He glanced at the table. "Sorry. Don't worry about me. I've skipped meals plenty of times. One breakfast wont hurt me." He sighed.

Draco pushed the food back towards her. "You're the one who needs to eat. If you keep starving yourself like this, we'll find you in the Healing Center being force-fed." He smiled to show he was joking with her. He frowned in thought as he pulled his hands into his lap. "I'll be fine, but you look like you wont be." He murmured, softly.

Draco cleared his throat. "I already looked. I didn't think a peek would be a big deal. And I do it to everyone, anyway. If not me, another Magid would've seen what's wrong. And then the whole school would know. But, since it was me, I've blocked your mind from any intruders besides me. So you wont have to worry about it." He swallowed. "Did you know Harry and I've faced Voldemort before? Together." He paused. "And worse, for that matter." He shrugged. "We can protect you." He gave a small smile.

Eliza's eyes widened at the thought of them facing him because of her. "No!" she said a little too loudly. "I mean, I don't want you to...I mean..." she felt a headache build behind her eyes and she put her hand up to try to rub it away. "and I'm fine.." she took a bite of toast just to prove that she was ok to eat, but found that she couldn't taste it much, how strange?  
"thank you for blocking my mind" she muttered with a smile. She couldnt bear the thought of causeing him harm because of her. it made her want to be ill, in fact she would be ill if it werent for the fact she was sitting infront of draco. "sorry...I got you involved in my problems." she whispered

Draco grinned. "I would've become involved, anyway. You just probably wouldn't have known about it." He grinned. He thought for a moment. "Have you been dreaming about it?" He asked, calmly. "Nausea?" He paused. "Headaches?" He thought some more. "Obvious loss of appetite..." He murmured to himself, scratching his chin in thought. The Healer in him was coming out as he wished to help. "Dizziness or loss of consciousness?" He added, wondering just how much it was affecting her

She frowned, why was he askeing her this? "uhm..all of the above except the fainting. why?" she whispered. She was feeling slightly light headed but nothing like fainting. "I'm sorry then" she said and searched for a diffrent topic for converstion. "My aunt and your father were close I think, well close for deatheaters." she didn't want to mention the part when she had seen them going into her aunts room after too many drinks she didn't think that he would like her too much if she mentioned that. "and stop muttering under your breath. I can still hear you."

Draco gave a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry. The Healer in me crops up a lot." He smiled. He waved his hand. A cup of hot chocolate appeared. "Drink this. All of it." He ordered, pushing the cup closer to her. It was a mix of potions for various reasons. A potion to keep her from dreaming, one to keep the nausea away, one to get rid of (and keep away) headaches, one to help with the dizziness, and one to help her feel happier. They were all combined in such a way that they wouldn't cause any harm. He had added hot chocolate because everyone loved chocolate. "Or would you prefer a bar of chocolate?" He asked, grinning. He was concerned about her. He also thought she might see it as him hitting on her and wouldn't mind. He did like her. But her feeling better was more important at the moment.

Eliza nodded and began to sip the drink. It tasted diffrent but not bad. Even though she despised her aunt she still would retain the knoledge she had taught her about manners. She wouldnt want to seem like a slob infront of draco. Why did he care so much anyways? Not that she minded all that much. He was like a freaking greek god, and she was a mere mortal blessed at the mere sight of him. She sighed. It was almost too much to even think of for her to be with him. But..what if he..liked her? no, that wouldn't happen. "Dray," she asked, her voice soft and the edgyness that she had just realised was there vanished. "why are you being so kind to me?" she found herself asking. she wanted to scream at herself for being so stupid as to assume it was something more. But was that idea really so crazy?

Draco tilted his head to the side, slightly. "Why?" He repeated, confused. "Because I like you and you're my friend." He smiled. "However," his tone and expression turned serious, "I wouldn't wish to put you in danger." He bit his lip. "And I don't think I'm destined for love. Well, one I can keep, at least." He shrugged. "anyway," he shook his head. "This is supposed to be about you, not me." He paused. "You're a fair maiden, Sara. I don't wish that to change." He smiled, slightly.

Eliza made a small snorting sound then blushed at that. Her? Fair? as if! "you can keep love depending on how you manage it." she whispered and "even if the dont love you back." she added almost silenty. She was begining to feel better but was worried about what they were going to do in the long run. "so Mr. Malfoy, what do you suposse we do about my impending fate?" she asked trying to sound brave. If he could help she might aswell listen, but when it comes down to it she knew she would be the one who ultimatly decides, and if his plan had anything in it that could get him or anyone else hurt...No, she wouldn't think that way. It was foolish to condem the plan before it left his lips..such pretty lips..NO! focus! she had to pay attention even though the sleepless night were catching up to her.

Draco shrugged. "Fate doesn't care how you manage it. If it sees fit, it'll rip your happiness from under your feet and leave you sitting on your ass wondering what happened." He paused. "Something always happens, so I don't think so." He shrugged. "But who knows." He grinned at her. He waved off her question about her impending fate. "We'll talk about that later, after I've had some time to think on it." He clicked his tongue. "Besides, fear, worry, and sleepiness do not become you." He grinned, mischievously.

Eliza smirked "oh yea? and what does? and I doubt fate would take that little jab so kindly. No wonder your love life is in the pitts lately." she said meaning it as a joke. "I have until the holidays, then my aunt will even come here if nessisary to get me, wich will most likely not be too pleasant." She explained. "If only I could hold her off until my birthday.." she whispered as if it was a possibility. She didnt like to think about it this much...so she went back to a topic to make him uncomfrtible. "maybe you just havent loved the right people." she mused thinking of the people that he had fallen for.

Draco laughed. "I don't mind the pits. They're so much more fun." He smirked. "She can't get you, here. There are too many Magids who would just transport her somewhere else, if she could even get here. TMA is very hard to get to, especially if you don't know the way." He grinned. "Oh?" He questioned, lightly. "Then who should I love? You?" He asked calmly, trying to make her blush. "A girl in bed is better than none." He chuckled.

Eliza felt her face turn bright red at the mention of that. "glad you can joke about that." she muttered and looked away as she felt her heart clench. Is that all it would ever be? a joke? she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. How is it he could look into her mind but not see that huge piece of information. If she would ever be in his bed, she wouldn't want to just be 'a girl.' she would want to be special. she felt her mood darken and tears burn her eyes. She wold love to just blame it on the lack of sleep but it was much more than that. She didn't want to, but she felt as if she loved him, maybe not love but something stronger than an average school girl crush.

Draco reached across the table and grabbed her chin, pulling slightly as he made her look at him. "Joke about what? I wasn't joking. If you wish me to be, then so be it. I won't love you would be a joke." He lifted his chin defiantly. "Love isn't just a word, though. And it isn't something to just throw around or to let someone else decide for you. So, don't judge me because I joke. Jokes are all I have at the moment. Maybe one day I'll have more, but for now I do not. Perhaps I'll have you as my love, perhaps not. Whatever happens happens. Love, however, is the most precious thing in the world." He let her go and stood. "Drink your hot chocolate." He turned and strode over to another table, bending slightly to whisper in someone's ear.

Eliza glared at him as he walked away. He thought she would just through the word around?! She stood up abruptly,spilling her hot chocolate in the prosses or what was left of it,and headed out of the hall and into a bathroom. How could he say that? Why? she didn't understand and didnt know if she wanted too. 'how can I have fallen for such a...' she stood there staring at the mirror for a few minutes and thought about what Draco malfoy is..she didnt know words that did him justice. But he made he feel cared for...and sometimes his words hurt like hell. She felt a scream that had been bottled up inside her escape her lips, yes she screamed. She was angry and hurt... and now she felt alone. What had she done in order for him to say that?  
She knew her scream might ave been able to be heard in the brass hall so she quickly left the laventry and before she knew it she was out of the school infront of the lake, letting the tears roll down her cheeks and fall into the water below her.  
Draco looked up as the scream echoed through the corridors and Brass Hall. He glanced behind him to see Eliza was gone. He bent over and whispered a few more words to the boy he had been talking to before he straightened and turned. He made his way out of the Brass Hall and went to go look for Eliza. What was wrong that she'd screamed like that? Did she misunderstand what he'd said? Draco shook his head. She was a little dense sometimes. He headed out the doors towards the lake, knowing that's where she was.

Eliza groaned and through a pebble in the water from where she sat by the lake. She had calmed own some since she had screamed like that. "I wonder if anyone noticed?" she mused and ran her fingers along in the water. She smiled as the water was cool and soothing. She loved how it would ripple around where her fingers had just been.

Draco stopped a few feet behind Eliza. "I did." He answered her question. "And everyone else in the Brass Hall, for that matter." He paused. "Is everything okay? I mean... you screamed. Did something happen?" He asked, concerned as he stepped closer. He absently wondered where Harry was. He had been in a great mood, but now he was a bit down and all he really wanted to do was sword fight. And since Harry was the only one Draco knew could sword fight, he was wondering where the boy was.

Eliza jumped at the sound of his voice and nearly fell into the lake. What was she supposed to do now? Eliza looked at Draco and put on a mask of indiffrence, maybe he wouldn't look in her head so she could lie this once? "I, uhm...I guess that stress just caught up to me." It wasn't all a lie, she wouldn't have screamed if it had only been because of him. She sighed and dipped her hand into the water, everything felt so much more...innocent when in the water. It was cold and revealing all the same aswell. "wanna go for a swim?" she asked without thinking, then blushed. He seemed to have a way of making her do that.

"You've been crying." Draco murmured, noticing the tear streaks. "It wasn't until after I left you that you went off and screamed. What did I say wrong?" He asked, softly. He glanced at the water when she asked if he wanted to swim. He shrugged. "Sure." He gave a small smile. With a deep breath to calm his thoughts, Draco began taking clothing off. His robes, shoes and socks were first to go. Then his shirt followed by his pants. While he was undressing he had changed his boxers to swim trunks, magically. He smiled over at her before jumping into the lake. He surfaced and watched her as he floated in the water.

Eliza rolled her eyes and took off her outer robes then her shirt, she was glad she had decided to wear black underclothes and finally removed her skirt. If one didn't know better you would think she was wearing a bathing suit. "you.." she said getting ready to jump into the water. "were assuming that I" she stood infront of him looking down at him with a small smirk. "would throw around words like love...I do understand the importance and the meaning." she said before jumping into the lake. She swam all the way to the bottom and ran her fingers along the sandy dirt at the bottom then looked up from where she was. She had learned how to hold her breath for a long time and this was one of the only times it benifited her. She then shot up through the water, enjoying the feeling of the water soaked through her hair as she swam up, and popped out like a cork thrown into the water. She looked at dray. "And I wasn't crying because I was sad, I was crying because I was frusterated!" she said with a grin, She could pretend she was tough for the time being

Draco started laughing, as he bobbed in the water. "Oh, I wasn't saying you did." He said between fits of laughter. He calmed himself, smiling at her. "I was saying that I can't love you right now because I don't just throw the word 'love' around. That would be very unfair of me to tell you I loved you when I don't." He shrugged. "I'm sorry you misunderstood." He smiled, again. "But I care about you. Isn't that good enough for now?" He murmured, softly.

She shrugged in the water. "It's more than I exspected." she murmered and swam around him. He liked her? no, he cared for her. How was she supposed to react to that news? She didn't know what she was supposed to do. With out thinking she kissed him lightly and let a blissful smile escape ontp her features. Then as if realising what she ha done, she looked up at him with fearful eyes of what he would do...How he would react.

Draco pulled away, shocked that she would kiss him. Why...He didn't understand why she would do that right after he had told her that he didn't love her. Didn't she know she would only get hurt if she got involved when he didn't love her? ''Eliza...I can't..I don't..." he couldn't find the words to tell her what he wanted. Because the truth was that he did want her...He just couldn't love her. Not like he loved Hermione. But she was with Harry so it didnt matter.

Eliza brought her finger up to draco's lips. "I know...I don't need you to love me. I just want you to want me. Can you do that?" she asked. Eliza knew she was lying through her teeth. She wanted him, no needed him to love her. But she knew he couldn't do that. Of course she could except that...just to have him for awhile. Not long but awhile.

Draco nodded and kissed her again. This time he deepend the kiss and she could feel it from her head to her toes. She felt as if her heart was going to burst through her chest. But she was the first to pull away because of the need for air. She smiled. His answer had been simple enough and she had accepted it. As if just realising it, she shivered at the teperture of the water. she had ignored the fact that it was Autum and the water was chilly.

Draco frowned. "Are you cold? Maybe we should go back inside?" he asked and she nodded. She had skipped potions and knew that Snape wouldn't be too happy about that. So Eliza reluctantly pulled away and got up onto the bank of the lake. Draco cast some drying spells and then she got dressed again. They walked back to school with him holding her hand. She smiled at how it felt. and was happy for the first time in days.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Eliza. she's mine.

So read, and review please! =D


	2. keeping secrets

It had been a week since that fateful day at the was now sitting the common room. She looked into the fire and smiled at the warmth that seemed to be radiating onto her. She was still happy with the fact that she could finally be with Draco. No matter the cost. He already had everything that she was, is, or would ever she didn't mind belonging to him completely. Her only negative thought on it was that she wasn't going to have that much time to savor the feeling of his attentions. She knew that the holidays were fast approaching and she would soon have to face her aunt. she had decided that even though she supposed that she now had a boyfriend, she couldn't tell her aunt. She had decided that after one evening with Draco. She looked into the fire and remembered what had happened.

_Eliza had just come back from the rest of her classes to find Draco already in the common room sitting on the couch. _

_"Hey." she said and sat down next to him, leaning on him slightly._

_"oh,Hey. Sorry I was just thinking." he said with a small smile. Eliza could tell it was forced and this concerned her. _

_"About?" she pressed. She hated to be nosy but she wanted to make sure it was nothing serious._

_"hmm? Oh, just an assignment." he lied and looked over at the fire. "hm, you kind of reming me of the fire..Beautiful and Delicate." He pulled her closer to him and wraped his arms around him._

_Eliza smiled and relaxed in his arms. "hmm..." she said trying to think of something to say. What he said sounded so corny but...She liked it. She couldnt stop the grin plastered to her face as she looked up at him. "So...What do you want to do now?" She said suggestivly_

_Draco squeezed her for a moment before loosening his grip. "Well,we can do whatever you want." He smiled down at her, his deep brown eyes staring down into her's. "You're mine, and I'm yours. Name what you wish." He whispered in a loving tone. He had his arms wrapped around her waist with his fingers interlocked. She was kinda pinned to him, but his arms were loose so she could move around easily._

_Eliza smiled and looked up at him. "well..." she shrugged and looked into the fire and smiled. "I'm up for anything." she said and looked up at him She felt guilty, she wasn't used to saying sweet things and loving words. Eliza sighed and rested her head back against him. she loved the feel of how she could just sit in his lap and everything seemed to vanish and everything was ok. "I'm sorry, I'm not good at this.." she muttered in a drowsy voice while one of her hands reached up to brush through his hair._

_Draco stroked her hair for a moment before he picked her up in wedding style. He carried her over to the couch in front of the fire and sat down, placing her on his lap, again. He took her in his arms, pulling her tight against him as he laid back, resting his head on the arm of the couch. "I don't mind that you aren't very good at this. You don't have to be. As long as you aren't expecting what I can't give..not yet atleast." He smiled, his arms wrapped around her. "How about we sleep here, tonight?" He suggested, grinning as he held her close, stroking a hand down her hair_

_Eliza made a small squeaking sound as he picked her up but sighed contently as he rested them both down again. "that sounds lovely." she said and absent mindedly traced circles in the material of his shirt around the fabric surrounding his arm. She smiled as she felt herself relax and her eyes drifted closed. The last sight being of the roaring fire and Draco's arms wrapped around her._

~her dream~

Eliza woke up and the room was dark, the fire was out and it was eerily silent. the only light being the moon shining in through a window. A shiver ran down her spine and she looked around, knowing that she was missing something. That something was wrong. Then from behind her she heard A sick maniacle laughing. She spun around to see Draco Chained to a mideveal looking wall and men with long black robes Standing around him. "where is she?" they taunted and Draco shook his head as if to say he didn't know. "Really?" they said, an eerie calm in their voice. Then they took their wand out.  
"crucio." one muttered and Draco writhed about but bit his lip to stop himself from screaming.  
"STOP!" Eliza screamed, Trying without success to Get him away from them. But whenever she touched something her hands would move through the object. The tears running down her face only increased as his screams finally escaped.  
"STOP!STOP!STOP!" she continued to scream until finally the curse seemed to be re-directed twards her, only this time it was diffrent. A bright green light that engulfed her and made her numb.  
~end of dream~  
Eliza shot up from where she had been asleep, the fire was out and she felt cold "D-Draco?" she asked shakily, only faintly aware of the tears courseing down her face, and the slight tremble of her body against him. But she sighed in relief that he was there, unharmed.

Eliza shook herself out of her revrie, she grinned as she felt warm arms wrap around her. she couls afford to have this small pleasure before the end couldn't she? Eliza leaned back into Draco's awaiting arms and sighed. she might as well enjoy this. She hadn't told him about her dream. Afraid of what his reaction might be. She frowned at the fact that she was keeping something from him.

"what's wrong?" he asked looking at her concerned. She just shook her head, this was a secret she had to keep.


End file.
